The Unforgiving
by Furyina
Summary: Au cœur d'une grande ville, deux hommes se croisent, les fils de la destinée s'emmêlent et les entraînent tous deux dans la tourmente ... Yaoi, UA, warnings à l'intérieur !
1. De sang et de cendres

**Bonjour/Bonsoir chères lectrices ! **

**Me voici donc de retour pour une nouvelle fiction que j'ai décidé d'intituler The Unforgiving. Je me lancerai peut-être un autre jour sur un commentaire expliquant ce choix de titre mais pour l'instant ... *flemme***

**Bref, nous revoici face à un Zoro/Sanji. Pas très original pour certains, je trouve que ce pairing a beaucoup de choses à offrir, surtout sur des histoires comme celle que je vous apprête à vous raconter. C'est donc un UA, centré sur ces deux personnages que je trouve fascinants. **

**Elle sera longue de cinq chapitres dont la plupart sont déjà écrits ou au pire réfléchis. Je pense que je vais en poster un chaque semaine/10 jours.**

**En attendant ...**

**Disclamers : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda, je ne suis que l'inventrice de l'histoire.  
**

**Warnings : Attendez vous à une dose folle de violence, d'angst et du sexe. Surtout sur le point de la violence, je suis très sérieuse, le rating est mérité et les âmes sensibles peuvent retourner faire des trucs d'âmes sensibles. 8D**

**Remerciements : Nathan Drake qui a eu le courage de lire cette fiction et qui m'a fait de très beaux compliments : je t'aime. (ET IL NE PASSERA JAMAIS ICI DONC ON S'EN FOUUUUUUT MWHAAHAHAHAHA !). Je remercie aussi Moyashi qui m'a aidé à mettre à plat mes idées. Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui ont mis des reviews sur mes autres histoires, j'apprécie beaucoup ! **

**Autres : Je vous ai préparé des playlists pour chacun des personnages ! Je vous conseille chaleureusement d'y jeter une oreille pendant votre lecture !  
Il y a aussi des playlists pour les chapitres qui suivent ! **

* * *

**The Unforgiving.**

**Chapitre 1 : De sang et de cendres.**

_Zoro :_

_Rammstein – Mein Teil_

_Nightwish – Romanticide _

_Alter Bridge - Isolation_

_Young Guns - Stitches _

_Sanji : _

_Diablo Swing Orchestra – Justice For Saint Mary_

_Metallica – Until It Sleeps_

_Muse – Exogenesis part 2 : Cross Pollination_

_A Perfect Circle - Passive _

_+ Fall Out Boy – The Phoenix & My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'em Up) (Pour les deux)_

Nuit noire en marge d'une ville tentaculaire recroquevillée au cœur de l'hiver : règne sans partage d'un froid mordant, dévorant même.

Un terrain désolé, jonché de débris, de poutrelles, de gravats, de rouille et de détritus.

Un homme pénétrait à reculons dans ce chaos inanimé, suivi d'une longue traine humide, odorante, qui maculait le sol gelé. Ombre dans la nuit ayant accompli son office, il laissa tomber le fût vide à ses pieds. Son œuvre de la soirée était contenue dans un écrin indigne, boîte de béton nu à une dizaine de mètres …

Une cigarette, réconfort bien mérité après une dure nuit de labeur.

Une allumette tombant au sol, animant aussitôt un serpent puis un terrifiant monstre de feu, rompant avec le calme serein, illusoire. Un brasier dévorant tout au cœur des ombres. Il regarda son ouvrage, un sourire au coin de la bouche, la fumée aux lèvres, les flammes dans les yeux, les doigts transis par le froid et un frisson dans l'échine, au creux de ses reins.

Mains dans les poches, ses doigts gourds recherchaient quelque chose, une carte de carton noire frappée d'un fabuleux oiseau or et écarlate. Il l'abandonna sur le sol.

Il se détourna et laissa son œuvre se consumer pour peut-être renaître un jour, sous un autre visage. De nouvelles chimères prendront en attendant la place de celles qui venaient de disparaitre.

La nuit du phénix venait de s'achever.

* * *

« 'tain, encore une nuit à rien foutre … »

Le doux ronflement d'un moteur et de crissement de roues contre le gravier sortit le garde de sa torpeur au coin d'un braséro improvisé dans un bidon vide. Enfin un peu d'action se dit-il en attrapant son fusil mitrailleur et en le braquant sur la voiture qui venait de se garder à une bonne vingtaine mètres. Une silhouette svelte quitta l'habitacle et se dirigea dans sa direction d'un pas lent, élégant. Il baissa son fusil et tenta de se présenter sous son plus beau jour à la belle créature aux cheveux dorés qui s'approchait de lui …

« Hey poupée, c'est le patron qui t'a … »

Il s'arrêta de parler à peine le nouvel arrivant entré dans la sphère d'éclairage des flammes. C'était loin d'être une femme, un bouc décorait l'extrémité de son menton et il y avait quelque chose de très dérangeant dans son sourire qui fit tous ses poils se dresser. Malheureusement, l'instinct de survie n'était que peu de choses face à un tueur né. Un coup de pied écrasa le sternum du garde et le projeta contre le brasero qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un fracas métallique. Son écharpe prit feu et alors que le serpent incandescent l'étouffait, un coup de talon sur le centre de son front lui fit perdre conscience à tout jamais.

Le blond respirait calmement alors qu'il retirait l'arrière de sa chaussure du crâne dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Il n'avait spécialement prévu de commencer sa besogne d'une telle façon, aussi désordonnée et sale. Le bruit du brasero renversé allait peut-être attirer un comité d'accueil plus dense que ce qu'il avait prévu mais au fond, quelle importance ? Les ordres étaient clairs : tout devrait être sang et cendres.

Il se baissa et alluma sa cigarette dans les petites flammes mourantes sur le sol. Il déboutonna ensuite son élégant manteau noir en laine, le fit glisser le long de ses épaules, le plia méticuleusement, le déposa sur le tabouret du garde et en profita pour ajuster sa cravate et vérifier le contenu de ses poches pour voir s'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait. Le fond de l'air était glacial, il lui tardait d'en avoir fini avec toute cette affaire. Il attrapa la poignée froide d'une main et de l'autre, il sortit l'un de ses Beretta 92 déjà équipé d'un silencieux, du sur mesure italien comme pour ses costumes, et abattit de sang-froid un homme qui avait tout juste eu le temps de s'étonner que l'heure de son tour de garde était déjà venue.

Tout le reste ne fut qu'art et destruction. Les balles lui facilitaient le travail mais son véritable plaisir, il le tirait de sa pratique des arts martiaux, de l'effort de lever ses jambes puissantes pour l'écraser sur la cible, de sentir les os craquer, les articulations se disloquer sur ses coups. Les balles calmaient les plus véhéments mais les désarmés, il aimait les faire à la loyale, les yeux dans les yeux du moins avant que ses assauts ne les étourdissent et qu'il ne faille les achever au sol. Ballet de sang et d'os, funeste danse dont il était chorégraphe et étoile. Son public n'avait pas la moindre chance de résister à son charme mortel.

Quand le rappel fut finalement joué, quelques sous-fifres revenus d'une livraison, il put enfin souffler et fouiller le petit complexe. Il trouva un sac et y fourra argent et drogue avant de le jeter sur son épaule et de retrouver le chemin de la sortie, soigneusement balisé par les corps et les éclaboussures de sang. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture en remettant au passage son manteau et échangea son chargement contre un bidon de combustible : une petite formule maison, beaucoup plus volatile et inflammable que l'essence, un produit sublime qui ne laissait que cendres. Voilà la deuxième partie qu'il appréciait autant que la première. Il commença à semer le dangereux liquide, en insistant particulièrement sur les corps sans vie.

Il résista à l'envie d'allumer une cigarette en imaginant quel serait la une du journal de la ville le lendemain matin, combien de cadavres allaient-ils finalement retrouver dans les cendres et à qui le crime serait encore attribué …

Bidon vide, il se permit enfin une cigarette, laissa sa carte de visite et remonta dans sa voiture. Déjà une heure du matin mais qu'importe, l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous n'était pas non plus des plus ponctuels …

Il prit la direction du centre-ville : une chambre l'attendait au Grand Orion. Une bonne demi-heure lui fut nécessaire pour se retrouver sur le pas de la grande porte, sous l'auvent quasiment vide à cette heure de la nuit. Clés dans les mains du voiturier, il ramassa son sac de voyage et le confia à un bagagiste qui le monta dans sa chambre. Il se terra dans un coin sombre et attendit de voir passer une moto noire. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et se dirigea vers la ruelle de service qui passait autour de l'hôtel. Il enlevait à peine son casque, toujours juché sur sa moto quand il le rejoignit enfin.

* * *

Siège confortable au coin de l'âtre. Spacieuse maison désormais bien vide … Ou presque.

Outil dans une main, chiffon de soie blanche dans l'autre, l'ouvrier appliqué prenait soin de ses instruments. Eclat rassurant de l'acier dans les flammes, lumière rêvée pour s'adonner à son ouvrage.

Chuintement plaintif d'un croc acéré contre son écrin laqué. Sourire satisfait, celui de l'homme dont le travail était bien fait.

Dernière gorgée d'ambre brûlante pour engourdir les sens et le cœur, danseuses écarlates dans les yeux qu'il voulait poser sur tout autre chose : il était temps de partir.

Dernière touche. Rouleau de papier calligraphié, prière à la déesse de la naissance, de la mort, du temps et de toutes les souffrances. Mâchoire raide, bouche déjà sèche, parfait candidat.

Fardeau sur les hanches, nouvelles offrandes, démarche assurée entre les corps mutilés jusqu'à ce que le froid lui morde de nouveau le visage.

Kâlî pouvait se calmer pour ce soir.

* * *

Cavalier sombre dans la nuit, les lumières de la ville défilaient sur son casque à toute vitesse. Il sortit de l'autoroute trop tôt et tourna de longues minutes dans un quartier résidentiel cossu. Il lui fallait encore un nouveau GPS, plus précis et plus solide, les miettes de circuit électronique couvraient sa main gantée de cuir.

Il trouva finalement la maison qu'il recherchait après avoir fait quasiment le tour de la ville de banlieue huppée. Il avait un peu de retard sur son emploi du temps mais était déterminé à le rattraper.

De la rue, il pouvait percevoir les basses d'une mauvaise musique jouée trop fort, quand bien même l'habitation dont ils émanaient n'était pas visible à travers les arbres. Il gara sa moto un peu plus loin, rangea son casque dans le siège, ôta ses gants malgré le froid et déposa sur le sol le chargement qu'il portait sur le dos. Trois étuis de bois abritaient ses biens les plus précieux. Il en choisit un et se dissimula dans l'ombre entre deux lampadaires pour extraire la lame et son fourreau de leur antre de velours. Il replaça la boite avec les autres, remit le sac sur son dos et avant d'arriver devant le grand portail, attacha un foulard vert foncé sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il sonna le plus naturellement du monde à la porte.

« C'est qui ? » Voix de femme, visiblement éméchée d'où l'intérêt de passer quand la fête était bien avancée.

« Le livreur de pizza. » Réponse spontanée, toujours efficace. Un grincement et un bruit de petit moteur lui indiqua que le portail était ouvert. Il se faufila à l'intérieur dès que les portes étaient suffisamment écartées : le loup était dans la bergerie. La fille qui lui avait ouvert le portail le regardait approcher, en petite tenue malgré le froid et un air de déception inscrit sur le visage.

« Hey mais elles sont où les … » Sa voix nasillarde et haut perché l'énerva. Il l'assomma d'un coup de fourreau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et installa le corps inanimé dessus : ça permettait de canaliser les mouvements de foule …

A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Participants délurés, flashs de lumière, musique dégueulassement forte, atmosphère humide ... Sa veste de cuir noire lui collait déjà à la peau. Dans le salon, devant lui, deux de ses cibles dansaient au rythme de la musique, trois autres discutaient autour d'un verre et de quelques lignes blanches, les autres devaient être à l'étage. Un sabre suffirait pour le menu fretin : il dégaina son arme d'une blancheur immaculée et s'enfonça sur la piste de danse. Sa danse à lui, c'était le ballet des taches de sang sur aria de cris de panique que la musique étouffait sans mal. Tous le suivraient dans sa ronde écarlate hommes, femmes, peu importait, on lui avait demandé de ne pas laisser de témoins. La fille à l'entrée ? Bah, elle n'avait sans doute rien vu et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un vive pour colporter la légende du démon noir.

Quand il ne resta plus rien d'autres que des corps sans vie et défigurés autour de lui, il sortit ses deux autres lames de leurs boites, attacha leurs fourreaux à sa ceinture, glissa la poignée de la lame blanche entre ses dents et dégaina les deux derniers sabres. L'escalier vers l'étage était monumental, encore une maison sans la moindre élégance, et il alla faire son œuvre dans le bureau où trois hommes discutaient encore.

Quelques coups de feu furent tirés mais rien ne pouvait faire trembler ni vaciller l'homme déterminé à accomplir son devoir. Il les évita sans mal, comme doué de prescience et acheva son œuvre, sabre de la main droite transperçant une gorge, gauche tranchant une tête et final de l'immaculé dans un cœur corrompu. Restait juste à nettoyer ses armes, profiter un peu des alcools présents au coin du feu, récupérer les papiers voulus en laissant sa marque et partir bien tranquillement vers d'autres occupations …

La fille inconsciente n'était plus là quand il revint derrière la porte d'entrée et une bouteille de verre manqua de heurter son crâne. Il se retourna, savourant l'horreur et l'impuissance dans les yeux de la fille de petite vertu et mit fin à son horrible calvaire en laçant ses doigts autour de son cou fragile, appuyant jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Elle arrêta alors de se débattre, pour de bon. Il relâcha son corps qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et poursuivit sa route. Il referma la porte derrière lui, attendit que le portail s'ouvre, se dirigea vers sa moto. Il remit son casque et essaya de retrouver son chemin vers le centre-ville.

Il passa devant le Grand Orion, crut voir une silhouette dans les ombres et fit le tour de l'hôtel jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et humide. Un homme s'approchait de lui alors qu'il enlevait son casque, toujours assis sur la moto dont le moteur rugissait encore.

« Encore en retard. » lui dit l'homme à pied. Cheveux blonds, visage fin, petit bouc sur le menton, vêtements élégants de qualité, petit sourire et clope au bec.

« Pas de ma faute connard. Mon patron m'a fait faire des heures supplémentaires. Beaucoup de vent en altitude, un avion a eu du mal à se poser. » Il éteignit le moteur et posa son casque sur ses genoux. Cheveux verts, visage dur, mâchoire carrée, veste de cuir et pantalon noir, sourire lui aussi et regard pénétrant. « Tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

- Non … J'ai aussi fini le service en retard, plus de clients que prévu. » Il jeta son mégot de cigarette sur le sol et posa sa main rougie par le froid sur la cuisse du motard. « Mais du moment qu'on rattrape le temps perdu … »

Le blond approcha ses lèvres du visage de l'autre homme qui parcourut finalement les derniers centimètres, posant sa main sur une joue glacée mais trouvant chaleur dans le baiser. Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans l'hôtel à deux par une porte dérobée, montèrent au dernier étage par un ascenseur de service et arrivèrent dans leur suite, déjà au cou l'un de l'autre, menant cette fois un combat d'une toute autre nature.

La nuit de Zoro et Sanji s'annonçait des plus torrides.

* * *

**Voilà ...**

**Je ne sais que vous dire après votre lecture. J'espère juste que ça vous a plu et que vous m'avez pas trop frissonné d'horreur devant la violence de mon texte parce que ça n'est que le début ... hahaha. **

**Je suis ouverte à toute review, même les désagréables : je vous en prie, ça me fait plaisir de lire les avis ! **

**La suite la prochaine fois ! **

**Bye bye et merci d'avoir lu :) ! **


	2. Fragments

**Bonjour/bonsoir chères lectrices !**

**Voici donc le second chapitre de mon histoire et les petites suggestions musicales qui l'accompagnent ;)  
**

**J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira (hahahaha) !**

* * *

**The Unforgiving**

**Chapitre 2 : Fragments / Pieces**

_Sum 41 – Reason To Believe_

_Sum 41- Pieces_

_Thrice – Digital Sea_

_Hinder – Shoulda_

_Hollywood Undead – Sell Your Soul _

_Hoobastank – The First of Me_

Pour Sanji, c'était toujours le même rituel : clope au saut du lit pour sceller ses démons nocturnes au fin fond de son esprit. La fumée chassait les monstres et anesthésiait ses sens …

Zoro, lui, préférait la boisson. Elle réveillait ses papilles, brulait sa gorge et calmait sa fureur comme l'étreinte d'une mère aimante. Elle lui permettait d'oublier l'ombre d'un instant les fantômes qui le hantaient une fois ses paupières closes …

Pourtant, quand les deux hommes se retrouvaient, leurs spectres les abandonnaient le temps d'une nuit, d'une étreinte, d'un baiser.

« A quoi tu penses ? » grogna Zoro en s'enfouissant nu sous les draps alors que Sanji restait assis sur le bord du lit, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité d'ombres et de lumières visible depuis les fenêtres de la suite.

« A rien de spécial. » Rien de spécial en effet : juste les morts de la soirée et ceux d'autrefois. Il avait envie de fumer mais en se retournant vers l'homme aux cheveux verts, son envie s'apaisa soudainement.

« Viens alors. » Viens ou je me lève pensa-t-il. Viens ou je ravage le minibar, je noie mes doutes et mes regrets dans l'ambre du whiskey, j'adoucis mes tourments avec du gin et je m'achève avec de la vodka. Viens ou je ne réponds plus rien.

Sanji se glissa sous les draps et posa sa tête sur le bras tendu de Zoro. Leurs jambes s'entre-lassaient, leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs souffles ralentissaient peu à peu et alors que Morphée les ramenaient à elles, ils reçurent tous deux la compagnie de ceux qu'ils voulaient oublier …

* * *

« Sa chute n'était pas accidentelle, on l'a poussé et je sais qui l'a fait. »

La phrase résonnait dans son esprit, encore et encore. C'était celle qui avait mis le feu à son sang, celle qui avait inauguré sa soif de carnage, de vengeance, la même soif qu'il tentait tant bien que mal s'étancher en tuant presque chaque soir.

« Ce sont les Nemoris qui sont responsables. Tu as refusé leurs avances et ils ont voulu t'intimider à travers ta meilleure amie … Ils avaient décelé un potentiel chez toi mais tu n'as pas voulu céder à leurs avances …

- Pourquoi devrais-je alors céder aux vôtres ?

- Parce que sans nous, tu ne pourras jamais trouver les responsables … »

Toujours aveuglé par la haine et la rage, même dans ses rêves, il répondait oui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. La suite par contre … Il avait été le bourreau de tant d'autres Kunia, de filles perdues que leurs pères ne pourraient jamais revoir, ni même sans doute reconnaitre. Il avait passé au fil de sa lame tant d'hommes que leurs mères ou épouses pleureraient sans doute.

Il voulait juste châtier les responsables, les décideurs, pas les innocents, les sous-fifres. Pourtant chaque semaine, la liste s'allongeait, de nouveaux visages venaient hanter ses nuits sans qu'il n'ait pour autant l'impression de se rapprocher de sa vengeance vengeance qui disparaissait avec le visage de Kunia sous d'autres spectres hurlants.

« Nous sommes les Relcondes. Heureux de vous savoir parmi nous Zoro Roronoa. »

* * *

Un panier chargé de légumes dans les bras, Sanji eut beaucoup de mal à déverrouiller la porte de service du Baratie. Il était aussi hors de question de poser son sac par terre, dans la ruelle humide, de peur qu'une quelconque bactérie vienne s'inviter dans ses produits.

Quand il arriva enfin à ouvrir la porte et à rentrer dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il n'était certes que neuf heures du matin mais généralement, tous les cuisiniers, même ces incompétents de Zeff, Carne et Patty, venait en avance pour commencer à préparer les plats du jour ou discuter des produits du marché.

Ils étaient peut-être tous sortis voir quelque chose dans la rue ou décharger un camion de marchandise. Ils venaient de commander de nouvelles cuisinières, c'était sans doute ça. Les pensées tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Sanji. Il posa finalement son panier sur un plan de travail et partit fureter dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose son pied dans une flaque.

Une flaque dans une cuisine à la propreté irréprochable. Il baissa doucement les yeux et vit une longue trace rouge à ses pieds. Ses genoux ne purent soutenir son poids plus longtemps et il s'effondra au sol, les yeux clos. Il n'avait pas envie, il n'avait plus envie de remonter le un fleuve de sang pour retrouver en amont les corps sans vie de ses collèges et meilleurs ennemis.

Il n'en pouvait plus de faire le même rêve, encore et encore, ersatz des souvenirs qui le hantaient dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Cette voix, gravée dans ses mémoires, celle qui l'avait enchaîné à son sombre destin, voilà qu'il l'entendait encore …

« Les Relcondes sont responsables. Ton maître refusait de partager ses savoirs avec eux. » dit-il d'une voix grave en attrapant son épaule tremblante « Tu veux venger sa mort ? »

Le blond ne savait que répondre à cette question, tout était encore si flou, si neuf, si horrible … En même temps, que faire maintenant ? Son maître était mort mais il avait eu le temps de lui transmettre ses techniques, aussi bien celles de cuisine que celles de combat et de mort.

Malheureusement, il n'était même plus souverain de ses propres songes. Même dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait plus changer son destin.

« Oui. »

C'était dans les cendres d'un jour de Juin que naquît pour la première le Phénix. Il renaissait presque toutes les nuits dans la souffrance des autres et se consumait de nouveau dans les démons de son propre passé.

« Bienvenue Sanji. Nous sommes les Nemoris. »

* * *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait toujours sombre, il ne devait pas avoir dormi bien longtemps. Il tâta les draps autour de lui et ne fut pas surpris de les trouver froids. Il soupira et partit à la recherche de son briquet et de ses clopes qu'il trouva sur le sol, dans la poche de sa veste. Il s'en fit griller une, on ne lui en tenait pas rigueur au prix de la chambre, et décida d'aller profiter de la vue sur la ville à partir du salon de la suite, avancée panoramique au-dessus du vide.

Une silhouette dans l'ombre occupait déjà la place. Une bouteille d'alcool brun installée par terre à ses côtés.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti. » murmura le blond en baissant les yeux.

Zoro tourna la tête. L'autre ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité et heureusement. Il tremblait et l'alcool n'y changeait rien. L'odeur de la cigarette se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à ce que le corps nu de son amant ne vienne se lover contre lui.

« Tu vas rire tête d'algue mais en sentant que tu étais parti, tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

N'importe qui d'autre aurait ri, aurait pu rire à une telle idée mais pas un homme qui venait d'assassiner pour le travail une douzaine de personnes dans une maison. Zoro se pencha pour attraper sa bouteille au sol, Sanji lui tendit, un sourire triste sur les lèvres que l'autre ne vit pas dans l'ombre. Il but goulûment et une fois sa soif calmée, il dit, en espérant que le blond ne remarque pas l'expression de douleur et de tristesse qui marquait ses traits :

« Je suis mort depuis bien longtemps Sanji.

- Moi aussi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que mon cœur bat toujours. »

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

**Et voilààààààààààà !**

**L'histoire commence doucement à se mettre en place ...**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu, à la prochaine fois :) (ou pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas). *retourne péter du monstre* **


	3. Les mots ne réveillent pas les morts

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Eh bien, j'ai validé mon année de fac avec une moyenne sympathique, je poste donc le troisième chapitre de la fiction avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres ... **

**Bon, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 4 et 5 donc pour l'instant, considérez que le chapitre sera en retard la semaine prochaine ... J'aimerais quand même avoir fini l'écriture avant de partir en vacances mais ça va dépendre de mes envies (et de mon dégoût de Monster Hunter et Animal Crossing ...)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**The Unforgiving**

**Chapitre 3 : Les mots ne réveillent pas les morts.**

_Jimmy Eat World – Get It Faster _

_Hoobastank – The First Of Me_

_Alter Bridge – White Knuckles _

_Metallica – No Leaf Clover (live S&M)_

Une maison traditionnelle à l'écart du cœur grouillant de la métropole. Sanji y avait rendez-vous avec celui qui commandait son bras, l'homme à qui il avait juré allégeance il y a de ça plusieurs années. Certains étaient anxieux mais il avait surmonté ce sentiment depuis bien longtemps. Il faisait ce qu'on lui ordonnait sans réfléchir ni discuter les ordres, il s'appliquait à la tâche : il était l'homme de main parfait. Il venait ici sous l'identité d'un simple lieutenant d'une lointaine branche de l'organisation. Son travail donnait satisfaction, on ne le convoquait pas souvent.

On l'accueillit dans un salon, il s'y assit en face de l'homme qui le guidait vers sa vengeance en servant les intérêts du clan. Un homme au visage raviné par le temps, arborant une cicatrice près de l'œil l'invita à boire. Il refusa et laissa son chef d'exprimer.

« Tu as fait une fois de plus un excellent travail Sanji. »

Gorgée d'alcool et soupir appréciatif.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à prendre avec toi un apprenti pour lui apprendre les ficelles du métier ?

- Hors de question. » répondit sèchement le tueur, un peu trop même quand il vit le regard de son chef le transpercer. Il tenta de se reprendre « C'est une trop grande responsabilité.

- D'habitude, tu ne rechignes pas à la tâche. »

Sanji avala sa salive et fouilla dans sa poche pour y chercher briquet et cigarette. Tuer, il avait appris à s'y faire, à appréhender tant bien que mal la grande douleur qui résultait de l'acte mais transmettre son savoir de mort à quelqu'un d'autre qui se retrouverait avec les mêmes angoisses chaque soir ? Il n'en était pas question.

« D'habitude on ne me demande que des choses qui sont dans mes cordes. » Bouffée de tabac libératrice. Le voile de fumée rendait à peine plus soutenable le regard du patron.

« Tu vas me dire qu'apprendre deux-trois techniques à un gamin est au-dessus de tes compétences ?

- Oui. » Autant clore le sujet tant qu'il était encore temps, ne pas laisser la moindre marge de manœuvre à son manipulateur.

« Tu sais que ton maître est mort de la main des assassins des Relcondes parce qu'il n'a pas voulu transmettre ses secrets ?

- Je le sais. » Une autre bouffée, le cœur tambourinant. « Je suis prêt à suivre le même chemin que lui. » Une détermination à toute épreuve : personne ne devait plus souffrir de ce savoir dédié à la mort. Le chef éclata de rire et acheva de vider sa coupe de saké.

« Ah Sanji, toujours attaché à des convictions inébranlables ? Très bien, je ne chercherai plus à te convaincre. » Quelque chose sonnait faux : la voix amicale disait le contraire du regard de fer. L'assassin était sur ses gardes. Son hôte mit la main sous la table, ses muscles se tendirent, ses mains savaient où récupérer les quelques fioles de feu sacré qu'il portait sur lui et un coup de pied servirait à éloigner la menace …

Un simple dossier fut posé sur la table basse.

« Voilà ta prochaine cible. » Le cuisinier tira la pochette vers lui et feuilleta brièvement le contenu.

« Vous voulez que je pourchasse ce type ?

- Tout juste. »

Sanji parcourut des yeux les informations présentés et le redéposa sur la table quelques instants plus tard.

« Une légende urbaine, rien de plus.

- En attendant, nos hommes sont nombreux à se faire tuer de la même façon. Je veux sa tête. »

Le blond écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier tout place et se redressa en prenant le dossier avec lui.

« Considérez ce type comme le dernier à mourir sous ma main pour vous, j'en ai assez fait.

- Je l'ai bien compris mon cher, c'est bien pour cela que je vous offre la possibilité de finir avec panache. De plus, il est fort probable d'après nos recherches qu'il ait été l'assassin des Relcondes chargé de l'exécution de votre maître … »

Sanji était déjà sur le seuil de la pièce quand il se retourna. « Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en ces mensonges visant à me motiver. Notre accord était simple : vous vous chargiez de trouver les responsables et j'exécutai le sale boulot en échange de vos … recherches. J'ai mis dans la tombe des centaines de personnes en près de huit ans, il est temps pour vous de faire aussi votre partie de l'accord. » Sur ces mots, le tueur quitta la pièce en refermant brusquement le panneau de papier. Il parcourut le couloir bordant le jardin en direction de l'entrée à laquelle il remit ses chaussures avant de partir avec la triste impression qu'il venait par son refus et son insoumission de sceller son destin.

* * *

Un immeuble moderne en plein centre-ville. A travers la jungle urbaine, l'arbre de béton et de verre ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Il y pénétra par une entrée dérobée, dans les tréfonds de la ville, là où personne ne verrait le véritable visage de l'assassin, du démon. Un monte-charge lui permettait de se retrouver directement dans le bureau du chef, à l'abri des regards. Il l'emprunta et déboucha dans un bureau surplombant la ville où une femme en tailleur noir, assise derrière un bureau, le regardait s'approcher …

« Pourquoi je suis là ? » Il n'aimait pas faire dans la dentelle, prendre des pincettes avec les dirigeants, cela était une perte de temps inutile.

« Toujours aussi direct Roronoa. Je ne prends pas la peine de te faire asseoir.

- En effet, ça ne sert à rien. » Il resta au milieu de la pièce, mains dans les poches, regard lorgnant sur une bouteille de bourbon posée sur une commode au coin de la pièce.

« J'ai une mission d'une grand importance à te confier.

- Plus important que liquider quelques ivrognes dans une maison ? Dites-moi tout, je vous écoute.

- Tu dois être au courant que depuis quelques années nous subissons des …

- Rien à foutre de vos affaires, allez à l'essentiel : je dois tuer qui, quand et comment. »

La patronne soupira en lançant un épais dossier au sabreur qui l'attrapa au vol et le regarda brièvement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas confier le coup à quelqu'un d'autre ? J'en ai rien à faire que ce débile ait fait un montage financier véreux pour vous soutirer de l'argent.» dit-il en jetant un regard dégoûté au dossier bien documenté et rempli de graphiques compliqués. « Mais bon … je suppose que je dois essayer de soutirer quelques informations et de trancher net ensuite ?

- Tout juste. »

Le tueur empoigna le fichier et le déchira en deux avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

« Je le trouverai et vous trouverez les têtes que je veux faire tomber. Considérez l'assassinat de l'autre taré comme la dernière fleur que je vous fais avant de me casser, j'en ai plus que marre de toutes vos conneries. »

L'assassin fit volte-face, ravi de son petit discours avant que la patronne ne le rappelle d'une voix mielleuse, presque inquiétante …

« Zoro. Vu que tu tiens à te retirer de notre petite affaire, est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu nous fasse don de …

- De mes sabres ? » l'interrompit brusquement le terrible tueur en se retournant, un terrible rictus sur les lèvres. « Et puis quoi encore salope ? Tu veux que je me mette sous le bureau et …

- SUFFIT ! » cria-t-elle en fracassant son poing sur la table. « D'accord Roronoa, je vais te donner ce que tu veux sans contrepartie. » Comme si huit années de tueries n'avaient pas été des compensations suffisantes. « Voilà l'homme dont tu veux la tête. »

Elle lui lança un autre épais dossier, dûment documenté en photographies et en descriptions.

« C'est déjà plus intéressant, mon âme sœur criminelle.

- Notre famille veut sa tête. Il ne doit plus ravager nos rangs impunément.

- Et c'est lui que je cherche ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine.

- Très bien. » Les jointures des mains de Zoro étaient blanches contre le paquet de feuilles. « Vous voyez, ça n'était pas si compliqué que ça. » grogna le sabreur avant de se retourner vers le monte-charge et d'y disparaitre. « Adieu. »

Pendant la longue descente vers les égouts nauséabonds dont il venait, il ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme vide. C'était ainsi qu'allait finir sa chasse à l'homme du ou des responsables de la mort de la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde ? Cette victoire avait un arrière-goût étrange. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il faisait partie de la grande famille des Nemoris, il sentit le vent tourner en sa défaveur, rabattant le désagréable parfum de la trahison et de la mort dans sa direction.

* * *

**Voilà que les fils de l'intrigue se resserrent autour du coup de mes victimes hihihi !**

**Je m'excuse en retard pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'inattention qui jalonnent sans doute le chapitre, c'est que mes bêtas se sont faites rares et/ou flemmardes ce mois-ci ...**

**En tout cas, je reviendrais sans doute la semaine prochaine avec une fiction à chapitre pas en UA, bien plus légère et joyeuse et toujours très influencée par ce que j'écoute !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus ... **

**Merci encore d'avoir lu, double merci si vous allez mettre une review et triple merci si vous ... euh ... si vous m'envoyez une boite de cookies par la Poste (mais genre des Dark Chocolate de Pepperidge Farm, le reste c'est nul.) (ou faits maison ... ça peut être cool aussi)  
*se fait assommer par une poutrelle* **

**:)))**


	4. Séparés par la foi - Unis par la mort

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Ah, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais rien posté mais bon, j'étais en train de m'aventurer dans les terres sauvages d'Ecosse, je n'avais pas le temps (ni la connexion internet hahaha) pour venir m'occuper de mes petites affaires ici bas.**

**Bon. Je suis donc de retour entre deux sessions intensives d'Animal Crossing et voici donc la suite de The Unforgiving que j'avais fini longtemps avant de partir mais j'avais envie de vous faire souffrir hihihi ! **

**Si vous saviez comme l'Ecosse me manque ... *soupir*. **

**En attendant, ce chapitre est vraiment bizarre. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais en même temps ... BON JE ME TAIS ET JE VOUS LAISSE JUGER ! BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**The Unforgiving**

**Chapitre 4 : Faith Divides Us – Death Unites Us / Séparés par la foi – Unis par la mort.**

Un brouillard de poussière, un capharnaüm de débris dans lequel résonnait la musique de deux cœurs battants, le halètement de deux hommes qui s'étreignaient, seuls au milieu des morts.

Il n'y avait pas eu de place pour les faibles dans le face à face entre deux tueurs assoiffés de sang qui venaient de découvrir en la personne de leur amant leur plus féroce Némésis.

Il n'y avait plus rien de sensuel dans cette union de deux corps meurtris au milieu de la toile sanglante. L'acier avait sans ménagement pris la place de la chair, des baisers et de la passion.

Une question pesait lourd sur les lèvres : « Pourquoi ? »

Le temps pressait, il n'y avait sans doute pas le temps de mettre les choses à plat comme ils auraient aimé le faire. Ils se savaient scrutés de toute part, ils ne devaient pas perdre un instant.

Zoro pressa la lame de son sabre contre le cou de son amant, y laissant une trace sanglante tandis que ce dernier appuyait le canon de son arme contre sa tempe. Sanji balança la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de l'autre assassin et susurra, lèvres contre cou, juste en-dessous de l'oreille :

« Grand, blond, jambe en moins, il y a huit ans. Trois autres. » Portrait sommaire mais Sanji savait qu'il se souvenait. Le regard ne trompait pas, ne trompait jamais c'était celui d'un homme hanté, d'un homme qui ne considérait plus comme tel, d'une âme errante, tout comme lui. Il aurait dû le sentir, croire en son instinct, voir au-delà des mensonges. Le blond ferma les yeux pour sentir le cœur qui battait dans son dos. Il n'hésiterait pas à appuyer sur la détente.

« Adolescente, grande, mince, cheveux noirs, chute dans les escaliers. » répondit le sabreur les dents serrées, alerte, attentif aux moindres détails pouvant trahir l'homme entre ses bras. Au moindre frémissement, il lui trancherait la gorge.

Au moment où Sanji murmura un « non » dans le creux du cou de Zoro, ce dernier secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

« Ton clan a tué ceux qui m'étaient chers, c'est pour ça que …

- Moi aussi. » le coupa Zoro. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, le voile se levait peu à peu. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus. Sanji ouvra de nouveau les yeux et de ses lèvres s'échappèrent quelques mots.

« Ils veulent notre tête.

- Ils ne l'auront pas. »

Un public nombreux déferla soudainement dans la salle dévastée de l'entrepôt, jonchée des cadavres des subordonnés qui leur servaient d'escorte.

« Eh bien, vous ne faites jamais dans la dentelle. » soupira la chef des Relcondes, vêtue de rouge et noir, juchée sur des talons hauts. Le chef des Nemoris se tenait à ses côtés, un cigare à la main. Il prit la parole :

« Nos deux entreprises ont réussi à enterrer la hache de guerre après de nombreuses années de conflit et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que la seule manière d'apaiser les tensions du passé était de vous faire … disparaitre tous les deux.

- Vous avez été d'une grande aide pour nous pendant toutes ces années mais … Je crois bien qu'il est temps qu'on se dise adieu. C'est pour le bien de la communauté voyez-vous … »

Sanji se retint de rire. C'était certain que l'union de deux clans mafieux allait faire beaucoup de bien à la société. Zoro demeurait impassible du moins en apparence. Le blond sentait désormais la lame sur sa gorge trembler presque imperceptiblement.

« Nous avons trouvé cette solution pratique de vous faire vous entretuer, pour voir lequel était le plus fort mais comme vous n'avez pas réussi à vous départager, il va falloir qu'on s'en charge. » siffla le boss des Nemoris derrière son nuage de fumée.

« Oh et une dernière chose avant que vous nous quittiez … L'assassinat de vos proches était notre idée. Rien à voir avec l'autre famille mais il fallait bien qu'on réussisse à vous enrôler et vous motiver … Une dernière volonté peut-être ? »

Une légion de fusils semi-automatiques pointa alors vers les deux amants qui ne retinrent même pas leurs souffles. C'était donc ainsi qu'on voulait en finir avec eux, lâchement, à distance, juste pour satisfaire les exigences de la partie adverse ? Etrangement, savoir que les huit dernières années de leurs vies n'avaient servies à rien d'autre que satisfaire les exigences de leurs tortionnaires les faisait presque sourire. La vérité les avait libérés d'un fardeau de souvenirs et des souffrances qui les accompagnaient. Apaisés et sereins, ils étaient prêts à mourir, à rejoindre ceux à qui ils tenaient.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire à leurs nouveaux ennemis, alliés d'hier dans la quête stupide d'une vengeance aveugle. Il fallait l'électrochoc de la vérité pour réveiller les âmes transies, redonner l'envie de survivre pour peut-être renaître ensuite aux spectres désabusés qu'ils étaient.

Zoro lâcha les sabres qu'il tenait, feignant le renoncement et plongea la main dans le veston de Sanji pour y trouver un second Beretta. Le tir n'avait jamais été son fort mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un as pour toucher l'unique plafonnier de la pièce qui diffusait une lumière crue, presque violente.

Les ténèbres ne durèrent qu'un temps. Les deux tueurs se baissèrent, échappant aux balles sifflantes et acérées. Sanji sortit de sa poche intérieure une fiole de verre arrondie qu'il jeta contre ses assaillants avant de faire naitre le monstre d'une balle, d'une simple étincelle. La chimère de flammes vertes sauta d'hommes en hommes rapidement, et dans ses funestes lueurs, étrangla une partie de leurs assaillants.

Zoro ramassa ses sabres et profita de la panique pour emmener une partie de ses adversaires dans la tombe. Il dansait avec les flammes à la pointe de ses sabres, au son des balles et des hurlements. Sanji le couvrait de ses tirs quelque peu imprécis dans la quasi-obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce.

Les flammes volatiles gagnaient du terrain, léchaient le plafond mais semblaient éviter Zoro qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir, les fumées l'étouffaient peu à peu. Il chercha le blond du regard et le trouva debout dans un coin de la pièce. Dos à dos, ils analysèrent la situation.

« Il en manque. Je n'ai compté que dix-huit corps. » cria Zoro pour que sa voix surpasse les sinistres craquements. Il suffoquait.

- Elle a dû fuir ! J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas appelé des renforts dehors. » Le rugissement du brasier les fit frémir.

« Bonne idée les flammes comme diversion mais il faut qu'on sorte maintenant.

- On est ignifugés. Je t'ai balancé un truc pendant qu'on combattait mais par contre, je n'ai rien contre la fumée. »

Le tueur blond ne perdit pas un instant de plus et attrapa le poignet du sabreur pour l'entraîner au-dessus du feu qui barrait la porte d'entrée. Ils s'échappèrent ensuite dans l'enfilade des corridors qui se ressemblaient tous jusqu'à se retrouver dehors, seuls ou presque …

Jamais dans sa vie Zoro n'avait entendu un tel coup de feu. Assourdissant, paralysant, terrible. Sanji tituba un instant avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière au passage. Le sabreur resta figé, interdit avant qu'une autre détonation ne lui fracasse le genou et l'amène au sol, impuissant et hurlant de douleur. A côté de lui, Sanji ne bougeait plus, lové sur lui-même, le flanc sanguinolent.

« Je suis rassurée de voir qu'aucun de vous n'est immortel. » La chef des Relcondes se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, debout du haut de ses talons sur le sol inégal. « C'est fini pour vous deux cette fois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez capable de travailler ensemble pour vous en sortir mais maintenant …»

Zoro ferma les yeux et entendit le coup partir et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Zoro fut abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Sanji venait de tirer le coup fatal, pile entre les deux yeux de son ennemie. Il avait feint la mort.

« Même pas capable de tirer dans les parties vitales. » haleta le blond en roulant sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le ciel gris. L'envie d'une cigarette le tenaillait un peu mais il lui semblait avoir fait tomber son paquet pendant sa course effrénée à travers les flammes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » La voix habituellement gutturale et puissante de Zoro n'était plus qu'un chuintement peiné. Il haletait lui aussi et n'osait même pas regarder sa blessure. La salope ne l'avait pas raté.

- Bonne question. » Répondit Sanji en toussant. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et effleura les boutons avant de le poser à ses côtés, entre lui et Zoro. Une douce chanson se fit finalement entendre et le sabreur étouffa un rire.

« Sérieusement ?

- Eh ouais. » Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les paroles d'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life. Il rampa difficilement en direction du tueur aux cheveux verts, tendit la main vers celle de Zoro qui, allongé sur le ventre, laça leurs doigts ensemble . « Je trouve que cette chanson est vraiment parfaite pour une situation telle que la nôtre.

- Oh ? Tu veux dire qu'on va agoniser lentement pour des crimes qu'on a plus ou moins commis mais surtout à cause d'un mauvais concours de circonstances ?

- C'est l'idée. » Le blond sifflota doucement en chantonnant les paroles. « A moins que tu veuilles que je tire ma dernière carte.

- Le phénix a une autre carte dans sa manche ?

- Toujours. C'est le principe. N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses te cacher derrière une déesse indienne, c'est tellement raffiné …

- Ah … Parce que tu as pu sentir que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de raffiné lors de nos courtes entrevues ?

- Bizarrement, je l'ai senti à la façon dont tu m'agrippais les hanches pour …

- Argh, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant.

- Ça te gêne que j'évoque notre aventure ? Oh allez, s'il y a bien un moment où il faut mettre les choses à plat, c'est bien quand on est en train de doucement se vider de son sang en face d'un entrepôt en flamme !

- Il brûle moyen quand même …

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas mis assez de combustible. Certes, je nous ai aspergés d'un agent ignifuge mais ça aurait été bête de mourir asphyxié sur le chemin de la sortie.

- Pas faux. Pourquoi m'avoir aspergé de ta solution miracle anti-flammes ?

- Juste au cas où je foutais le feu, j'imaginais tellement notre duel au sommet dans un bâtiment sur le point de s'effondrer …

- C'est vrai, c'est une belle image … » Zoro ferma les yeux un instant, le menton appuyé dans le gravier, le genou lancinant. « Et sinon, cette dernière carte ?

- Tu es décidé à repartir pour de nouvelles aventures ?

- Si par nouvelles aventures, tu entends échapper à ce qu'il reste de nos deux familles de mafieux respectives en se terrant sur une île à l'autre bout du monde, je suis partant.

- Tu sous-entends qu'on devrait fuir ensemble ?

- Evidemment. On fait une équipe du tonnerre blondinet, rien ne nous résistera.

- Hmmm … C'est vrai que c'est tentant tête de gazon. Et puis tu dois avoir ton brevet de pilote vu que tu étais contrôleur aérien.

- Euh …

- Ah c'était un mensonge à 100% ?

- C'était un inversement de réalité que j'ai trouvé sur le coup amusant. Il m'arrive de me perdre dans mon propre appartement.

- Sans blague ? C'est possible ça ?

- Faut croire. Tu es vraiment cuisinier ?

- Yep. J'ai surtout pratiqué le rôtissage de corps humains ces dernières années mais oui, je suis cuisinier à la base.

- C'est bien ça … Et sinon, ta destination de rêve ? Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé d'île mais on peut partir où tu veux, ça me convient.

- J'aime beaucoup cette idée de partir avec toi … C'est vrai quoi, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste d'autre ? Je me détestais et voir, même si je ne l'admettais pas vraiment, que tu te détestais au moins autant que moi était quelque chose de très rassurant. En plus, le sexe est bon entre nous, j'apprécie ta compagnie et nous partageons cet inavouable passé en train de se consumer juste derrière nous, je vois ça comme le signe qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.

- Pas faux … On devrait vraiment se donner une chance, s'installer dans un endroit paisible et y vivre sur nos économies. Rien à dire, ça payait bien comme boulot.

- Ca me plait bien comme plan … » Sanji se redressa pour voir l'étendue de sa blessure avant se laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol. « Bon, je sens ma tête tourner de plus en plus, j'ai perdu pas mal de sang alors …

- Ouais vas-y, fais ce que tu as à faire, on parlera de tout ça après, on pourra fignoler les détails de notre fuite et juste … apprendre à se connaître … mieux, juste question d'éviter un autre drame du style. Dis-moi juste que tu n'aimes pas les chiwawas et je pourrais m'évanouir en paix.

- Pas question que tu t'évanouisses maintenant. Attends juste que … » Sanji attrapa son téléphone qui avait arrêté de jouer la célèbre musique des Monty Pythons avant de composer le numéro d'urgence. « Oh bonté divine ! C'est bien les services d'urgence ? Je viens d'assister à quelque chose d'horrible ! Je … Je crois bien que c'est un règlement de comptes, il y a trois corps à l'entrée et on dirait que le bâtiment est en feu ! Où je suis ? Dans la zone industrielle … Raaaah, je ne sais pas, tracez mon appel ou quelque chose, c'est tellement sordide, j'ai peur des représailles … Non je n'ai rien vu, juste les corps … Est-ce qu'ils sont … Je n'en sais rien ! Et si c'étaient un guet-apens ? Bon dieu, je … je dois raccrocher, envoyez des unités et des ambulances et des trucs comme dans les films et … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Sanji raccrocha subitement et ferma les yeux. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre tête d'algue.

- Oh je n'allais rien dire.

- Si si. Je vois ton sourire, tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Non, promis. Je voulais juste te dire que c'était convainquant.

- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler encore longtemps … » Sanji jeta son portable prépayé à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt avec une fiole de son produit miracle. Il attrapa ensuite son pistolet et tira une unique balle qui mit le feu à la preuve. Il retira ensuite ses gants et se contorsionna malgré la douleur pour les glisser dans le talon de ses élégantes chaussures et lança ensuite son arme à feu et celle que Zoro avait récupéré dans le brasier tout proche.

« Pas de résidu de tir sur mes mains, pas d'emprunte non plus. Trempe tes mains dans ton sang, ils vont te les nettoyer et les preuves vont partir avec.

- Et les sabres ?

- Si tu te sens capable de monter une histoire assez cohérente pour expliquer comment ils se sont retrouvés à côté de ton corps, tu peux les garder. »

Le sabreur soupira et retira tant bien que mal deux sabres de sa ceinture. Il les dégaina tour à tour, embrassa les lames, les colla contre son front brûlant avant de les donner à Sanji, la mâchoire serrée.

« Tiens, balance ça aux flammes.

- Et le dernier ?

- Spécialiste en arts martiaux qui passait par là pour vendre son trésor de famille à un riche négociant d'art qui souffre après son agression d'amnésie post traumatique.

- Et pour la fille ? Ils vont voir qu'on a tiré du sol.

- Crame-la et on en parle plus. »

Sanji sortit une autre fiole de son veston, une allumette et fit son œuvre. « Il ne va rester plus que des cendres quand les policiers vont arriver … Dernier détail avant qu'on tombe dans les pommes … Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Zoro Roronoa.

- Tu m'avais donné ton vrai nom ?

- Oui. Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'en étais pas servi. Sanji est aussi ton vrai prénom ?

- Yep. Je ne donne généralement pas mon nom de famille, enfin le vrai, il est compliqué, personne n'arrive jamais à le retenir.

- Dis toujours, je suis presque dans les vapes.

- Sanji Stjälkbakterios.

- Ah ouais … Je peux tomber dans les pommes maintenant ?

- Ouais, tu peux. Il commence à pleuvoir. » Le tonnerre gronda au loin, Sanji referma ses paumières définitivement trop lourdes « En plus, je crois que j'ai aussi sommeil. »

* * *

**Ce chapitre est la raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas écrire trop tard le soir**.

**J'aime beaucoup ce genre de fin. C'est immonde mais si j'ai la flemme de continuer (déprime-post voyage toussa toussa ...) eh bien, c'est pas trop trop mal comme conclusion à l'histoire ... **

**(En fait, c'est JUSTE deguelasse comme fin MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !)**

**Bon allez ... Je vous laisse ... J'irai écrire un épilogue digne de ce nom à l'occasion entre deux farmings sur Animal Crossing ... ;) **


	5. BONUS !

**Bonjour/bonsoir chères lecteurs (?) et lectrices !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et que vos vacances se passent comme vous le souhaitez ! ****  
**

**Bref, je poste ce petit machin qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'histoire (désolée pour la fausse joie d'une éventuelle véritable fin ...) juste question bah ... de le poster quelque part. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'inaugurer une "histoire" pour poster des petites conneries insignifiantes comme celle là donc autant la balancer là hahaha !**

**Considérez cette petite chose comme un bonus de fin d'histoire. Je suis assez déçue finalement de ce que j'ai fait avec The Unforgiving, je n'arrive plus à écrire depuis presque deux mois, autant dire que je suis un peu sur le chemin du fond du trou mais ça ne peut que s'améliorer ... Enfin je crois.**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire, de la commenter et un merci encore plus grand à ceux qui l'ont aimé ! *câlin* **

* * *

**The Darkness – I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

Un horrible frisson parcourut la colonne de Zoro quand il entendit quelques accords de guitare en passant devant la porte de la cuisine.

Oh non. Love Cook allait recommencer son horrible cirque. L'homme aux cheveux verts avait d'habitude pour principe de ne pas fuir, de ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi mais dans un cas comme celui-là …

Dans cette sinistre affaire, le pire était sans aucune doute que le bretteur ne savait pas exactement à qui en vouloir : tous étaient coupables, tous méritaient un affreux châtiment.

Tout d'abord, il en voulait à Luffy qui avait insisté pour que l'équipage s'arrête sur une île sans grand intérêt. Ensuite, à Chopper qui l'avait forcé à se lever pour venir au marché avec le reste de l'équipage. A Ussop aussi qu'il avait suivi parmi les étals du marché, faute de mieux. A Robin qui les avait ensuite rejoints avec Franky qui avait aussitôt montré du doigt un marchand de Sound Dial. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier la responsabilité de Brook dans toute l'histoire : c'était lui qui avait actionné le coquillage du malheur et approuvé le choix d'un certain blond ... Nami avait finalement autorisé la transaction et donné l'enregistrement à Sanji qui depuis, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer l'horrible chanson encore et encore …

Il y avait d'abord cette voix haut-perché : insupportable.

Et ces paroles de misère … Bonté divine. Niaiseries, boa roses et pantalons de cuir.

Que dire du pré-refrain ? Il était d'une terrifiante obscénité !

Tout cela menait au refrain et justement, des bruits de pas en direction du pont lui indiquaient que ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait se reproduire pour la deuxième fois de la semaine …

« I BELIVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE ! » hurla finalement Sanji en se précipitant sur le pont, torchon dans une main, assiette humide dans l'autre.

« JUST LISTEN TO THE RYTHM OF MY HEART ! » continua-t-il en jetant son torchon par terre et en attrapant l'innocent sabreur par le bras pour l'attirer dans sa danse de possédé …

« THERE'S A CHANCE WE COULD MAKE IT NOW ! » Oh non, pas moyen. Il faisait jour, ils étaient sur le pont où sept autres paires d'yeux les scrutaient attentivement et le blond qui proposait la chose avait toujours une assiette dans la main …

« WE'LL BE ROCKING 'TIL THE SUN COMES DOWN. » Hm ? Si le cuisinier le voulait bien, il n'y avait aucun problème sauf …

« I BELIEVE IN A THIIIIIING CAAAAAAAALLED LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE ! » Oui, sauf cette chanson.

Second couplet de niaiserie. Sanji était retourné dans son royaume d'électroménager redéposer son assiette. Le sabreur cherchait désespérément une échappatoire quand il fut rattrapé par le tournoyant cuisinier …

« Sourcil roulé … » grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante en attrapant la main du blond.

« GOD YOU'RE TOUCHIIIIIIIIING MEEEEEEEEE ! » La santé mentale de Zoro se fractura net.

Le bretteur agrippa Sanji par la cravate et fit un petit crochet par la cuisine histoire de réduire en miettes le coquillage cracheur de musique. Quand cela fut chose faite, il prit la direction des cabines, toujours le blond en laisse derrière lui. Il voulait de l'amour ? Il allait lui en donner pour son argent !

Pendant ce temps sur le pont, le calme était revenu … Ou presque.

« J'aimais bien la chanson moi … » sanglota Luffy en s'approchant des restes du Dial répandus dans l'herbe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai une copie ! » s'exclama Ussop en sortant un autre coquillage de sa besace.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à revoir Sanji se comporter comme ça. » soupira Nami en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magazine de navigation.

« Mais moi j'aime la chanson ! » Eh bam ! Argument d'autorité du capitaine que tous maudirent silencieusement.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Zoro, pourtant en plein milieu de quelque chose de très plaisant, eut comme un mauvais pressentiment que son calvaire n'était pas fini …

* * *

**Voilà voilà ... **


End file.
